


determination and a kind heart

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e16 Star City 2040, F/F, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: I am strong like my father. I am smart like my mother. I am brave like my brother. But only I am me. I can do anything I want to, be anything I want to. With determination and a kind heart, I will be the best version of me.The motto that Felicity has taught Mia to live by and that shapes Felicity's time with her daughter (and her stepson) as she grows.Two moments from Mia's childhood and a continuation of the scene at the end of 7x16.





	determination and a kind heart

“Mama!”

Felicity smiles at the sound of Mia’s voice as the door slams closed and the heavy footfall of her sneakers resounds against the wooden floors.

“Hi, baby.” She smiles, spinning her chair around so that she can catch her six-year-old as the little girl flings herself into her mother’s arms. “Did you have a good session with Auntie Nyssa?”

 “Yup! I’m getting much better at balancing Mama! Auntie Nyssa says I need to keep practicing though because even the best warriors train at the most basic of skills.” Mia relays and Felicity smiles, noticing how routine the phrase is and she wonders just how many times Nyssa told her baby that today.

“That’s excellent, Mia. Did Auntie Nyssa go into town?” Felicity asks, stroking her hand over Mia’s hair.

“Uh huh. Just you and me tonight, Mama!” Mia grins and cuddles into Felicity’s front, making the mother smile as she bends over to kiss her daughter’s blonde curls. Mia is the most badass child Felicity’s ever met but she’s also the most loving. She’s very affectionate and open to Felicity, often cuddling up to her mother whenever the opportunity arises.

“Those are the best kind of nights, baby,” Felicity responds, breathing in the smell of Mia’s shampoo as she allows herself a moment to take this in.

It isn’t what she imagined and every single day, her heart aches for her husband and her son. However, to have the opportunity to raise Mia, to be the best mother she can to her baby? She’s eternally grateful that she hasn’t also had to sacrifice that.

“Can we watch the Wizard of Oz tonight, Mama?” Mia asks, looking up at Felicity with those gorgeous green eyes that have captivated Felicity since her angel’s little eyelids flickered open.

“As long as you get your homework finished whilst I cook dinner.” She counters and Mia is wriggling in seconds, wanting to get to her homework so that she can be sure to watch her mother’s favorite movie with her.

Mia is halfway to the doorway when she gasps loudly, turning back to Felicity. “I didn’t say it, Mama!” She insists, her eyes adorably wide and Felicity smiles, settling back in her chair.

“Go on then baby.” She prompts and hides a giggle as Mia stands up straight, preparing herself.

“I am strong like my father. I am smart like my mother. I am brave like my brother. But only I am me. I can do anything I want to, be anything I want to. With determination and a kind heart, I will be the best version of me.” Mia tells her ardently, with so much conviction that Felicity can’t help the grin spreading across her face.

“That’s right, my little warrior.” Felicity replies and Mia nods with ardor before yelling as she kicks her leg high in the air, spins on her toes and heads out of the room.

Felicity laughs as she watches Mia’s ponytail swing as she disappears around the corner.

Her little star, burning so bright like a beacon in the night sky.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, baby.” Felicity smiles from where she’s cutting up tomatoes for a salad when the door opens and Mia and Nyssa come inside.

The former is dragging her feet a little and the eight-year-old makes her way over to Felicity, immediately reaching her arms up. Despite Mia probably being a little too big for this now, Felicity wipes off her hands on a nearby cloth before she lifts her baby into her arms. Mia settles around her like a baby koala and rests her head on her shoulder. Felicity can tell she’s tired just because she’s a bit of a dead weight so she immediately runs a hand over her back and kisses her temple.

“Mia, the strongest of warriors do not need comfort or validation. They fight because they know that is what is best.” Nyssa speaks and Felicity sighs, shushing Mia when her baby girl whimpers a little. Her shoulder is getting a little wet and she knows her daughter is crying.

“Okay Nyssa, I think that’s enough for today. Thank you. Are you staying for dinner?” Felicity asks, staying as polite as she can. Nyssa has given up years of her life to be here and train Mia for which Felicity is very grateful but she also knows there’s a limit.

“No, I shall go into town. I will see you tomorrow, Mia, to continue our work. Goodnight, Felicity.” Nyssa nods before stepping out and Felicity sighs, squeezing Mia tightly.

She pulls back and sets Mia on the counter in front of her. The little girl whimpers a little as she’s removed from her mother’s embrace but doesn’t fight it, instead leaning into the soft caress of Felicity’s hand as she wipes the tears from Mia’s face.

“What’s wrong, my little warrior?” Felicity asks, pressing a kiss to Mia’s forehead when it crinkles with her frown.

“I can’t do it, Mom! I’m not strong enough!” Mia huffs and throws her hands down onto the counter. “I’m never gonna be good enough and Auntie Nyssa will be mad and you’ll be disappointed and I’ll never learn to honor Daddy and…”

“Hey, _hey,_ look at me, Little Miss.” Felicity frowns, grasping her daughter by the chin and forcing her eyes onto her own. All she can see in her baby’s eyes is sadness and regret and it just makes her want to scoop her up and take all of her hurt away.

If only it were that simple.

“You could never disappoint me. Mia, you make me proud just by waking up in the morning. There is nothing you could ever do that would disappoint me. You are my baby and you are the best daughter I could have ever possibly hoped for.” Felicity smiles and cups Mia’s cheek in her palm.

Mia blushes and the ends of her lips quirk a little, looking up at her mother with such a bashful expression. Felicity moves a stray strand of hair off of Mia’s forehead before she continues.

“Auntie Nyssa just wants you to be the best fighter you can learn to be and she’s already very impressed with you. She tells me that every time I ask how you’re doing.” Felicity relays and Mia sighs, looking down at her hands. “And as for your father… Mia, you don’t have to honor anything. All you need to think about is being the best version of Mia that you can be. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mom,” Mia mumbles under her breath and Felicity smiles, kissing her forehead.

“Good, now tell me.” She prompts and Mia heaves a big sigh but does as she’s told.

“I am strong like my father. I am smart like my mother. I am brave like my brother. But only I am me. I can do anything I want to, be anything I want to. With determination and a kind heart, I will be the best version of me.” She recites and Felicity smiles, leaning in to kiss her cheek again.

“That’s right, baby. I am so proud of you. Always.”

‘Thanks, Mom.” Mia smiles and so does Felicity, running her hand through Mia’s ponytail.

“Alright, go wash up and I’ll get dinner finished. The movie server is calling our names.” Felicity grins and Mia giggles, hopping down off the counter.

She pauses to rise on her toes and kiss Felicity’s cheek before she rushes out of the room towards her bedroom.

“Determination and a kind heart,” Felicity mumbles, looking over at her favorite picture before she heaves a heavy sigh and returns to her tomatoes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, am I… interrupting?” William’s voice sounds as he enters Mia’s hideout where she and Felicity have just finished their talk.

“No, you’re fine, honey.” Felicity smiles, wiping her tears as she turns to look at her son.

She still can’t quite believe that she’s looking at him in the flesh after all these years. He’s so tall now, and handsome. All grown up.

“I used to hate it when you called me that. Now, I’m just glad to hear your voice.” William chuckles, walking towards them and Felicity smiles, closing her eyes for a second.

“I seem to recall you liking it a lot more than ‘my sweet boy’.” She jokes, delighting in the fact that William blushes bright red in the same way he did when he was a boy.

“Aww, cute. What an apt name for such a pretty, rich boy.” Mia quips, smirking as she crosses her arms and Felicity almost rolls her eyes. Her daughter is a Queen through and through. How she’s so much like Thea when she’s never even met the woman astounds Felicity.

“Shut it,” William tells her and Felicity chuckles a little. It seems these two are going to argue like five-year-olds seeing as they never got the chance.

“You are my sweet boy. Just like _you_ are my little warrior.” Felicity settles turning from William to Mia who blushes before she scowls.

“As cute as this whole thing is, do we not have a corrupt corporation to bring down?” The younger blonde laments and Felicity chuckles, heading over to the couch and sitting down.

“I think we can take a few minutes. Come here, both of you.” She tells them and they share a look but both do as she asks, settling down on either side of her. It makes Felicity smile to see how they unite in making fun of her sensibilities. They may have only known each other for a short while but they’re developing the kind of relationship Felicity always wished they would have. They mock each other but she can tell that they’re really starting to like each other underneath.

“What? Are we gonna sing some campfire song or something?” Mia asks incredulously and Felicity chuckles, knowing that her daughter’s snark is all her own fault.

“No. _We_ are going to sit here for a second and take this in. This is what I’ve wanted for twenty years now. Give an old woman her moment.” Felicity smirks and Mia scoffs.

“ _Mom,_ you’re barely fifty. Chill it with the old woman stuff.” She rolls her eyes but settles into Felicity’s side like she has so many times before. She hasn’t been able to hold her baby in so long and tears spring to her eyes as Mia’s head rests on her shoulder.

“Yeah Fliss, you’re hardly _old. Middle-aged_ , however? That’s a different story entirely.” William smirks and Felicity looks over at him to glare but she can’t help but grin when she sees him smiling at her.

_Fliss…_

William’s the only one she’s ever allowed to call her that.

The tears start to bubble over when he reaches out and grasps her hand.

“Mom?” Mia asks after a second and Felicity sniffs, nodding her head.

“Yes, Mia?”

“Do you really think we can do this? That we can stop the bombs?” Mia asks, vulnerability flooding her voice and Felicity smiles.

“Tell me.” She prompts and Mia immediately groans, turning to hide her face in Felicity’s neck.

“ _Mom…”_ She complains but Felicity just smiles, winking at William’s confused face.

“Tell me, Mia.” She presses and Mia blushes bright red.

“I am strong like my father. I am smart like my mother. I am brave like my brother. But only I am me. I can do anything I want to, be anything I want to. With determination and a kind heart, I will be the best version of me.”

She starts off mumbling but by the time she reaches the end, there’s that spark in her voice that reminds Felicity so much of her husband.

“I… I got a mention?” William’s voice breaks through the silence and Felicity smiles, squeezing his hand.

“Of course, my sweet boy.” She smiles and the look they share tells her everything she needs to know.

They’re not okay right now, but they will be.

_With determination and a kind heart, I will be the best version of me._

Soon, Felicity reminds herself. Soon.

“Come on, Brainiac. Someone should at least teach you some basic self-defense. Mom’s probably better than you and she’s a self-proclaimed old woman.” Mia grins as she stands up, that familiar cheeky grin on her face and Felicity chuckles.

“You… you’re not going anywhere, right?” William asks quietly and Felicity smiles.

“Nowhere. I promise. Go on.” She tells him and William swallows, nodding his head as he chooses to believe her, one last time.

“Alright, you can teach me but only if you let me educate you on certain tech things. I am so sick of too much of what I say falling on deaf ears.” William counters as he stands up and Mia groans as they both move towards the door.

“Can’t you just talk to Mom about it now that she’s here?” She laments and Felicity chuckles as their banter fades as they head down the corridor.

Leaning back against the couch, she pulls out her phone and shoots off a text after triple checking her secure line.

_Peanut butter and jelly getting along quite nicely_

_Bad codenames! You’re allergic to nuts!_

_Well luckily, they don’t seem to be allergic to one another. Soon can’t come soon enough._

_Soon x_

 

Soon.


End file.
